


like one of those nights

by bookishgypsy



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, this is mostly just for my own amusement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishgypsy/pseuds/bookishgypsy
Summary: Sam and Liam go out for a night of drinks. One of them doesn't come home sober.Fallon/Liam, of course.





	like one of those nights

**Author's Note:**

> At this point, this was written to give myself a good laugh. Enjoy regardless, I guess? Title comes from Taylor Swift’s ’22,’ and you’ll probably understand why by the end. 
> 
> I also didn't edit for spelling/grammar as much as I usually do so apologies for any mistakes. 
> 
> I hope this is as funny to you as it was to me when I was writing it.

“Here.”

She’s greeted to her boyfriend and Sam on the opposite side of her bedroom door, Liam leaning against the second figure for support, visibly and quite obviously, not completely sober. She’s instantly met with a whiff of some very strong alcohol, mind already trying to figure out what the hell these two had gotten into for the past four hours since they left.

“He’s all yours.”

The boy in question is shoved in her direction, falling straight into her arms and leaning against her, barely able to stand on his own two feet without falling to the ground. His eyes are glossed over, seemingly having trouble focusing on any one thing as he looks everywhere around him. She holds on tight to him, letting him lean his weight against her, keeping him upright before she turns to Sam, still standing in in the hallway before her.

“What the hell did you do to him?”

“I didn’t do anything! Your boyfriend just can’t hold his liquor!”

“You’re so pretty,” the voice mumbles from the body hanging on to her arm, chin resting on her shoulder, tilted up and gazing at her.

She looks down at Liam, hanging onto her arm as if she’s the only thing holding him up, keeping him steady and well, maybe she _is,_ because if she were to let go she’s pretty sure he’d fall straight to the floor.

“And why are you completely fine and look like you’ve drank nothing?”

His defenses fly quick, arms flying up in a guarded manor. “I had exactly what he had!”

“Somehow I doubt that,” the brunette rolls her eyes, focusing once again on the boy hanging on her arm.

“Hi,” Liam mumbles out smiling up at her when he notices her looking at him, pushing his face towards hers, lips puckering up waiting for her to push her lips against his. She just shrinks back when she gets a whiff of his breath. He pouts when she turns away, looking so very sad at the rebuttal. “I can’t have a kiss?”

“God, no. Your breath reeks of tequila.”

He rests his head against her shoulder, wrapping both his arms around her right one, “I love you so much.”

“That’s nice,” she mutters unfazed. “Let’s get you to bed, okay?”

She hears Sam muster up a _good luck_ when she shuts the door behind her, wishing he could see the way her eyes roll back into her head. She stays holding on to her boyfriends arm, guiding him into her bedroom, when suddenly stops, standing on his own two feet to ask her something.

“Can I take you out sometime?”

“We’ll see.”

She sits him on her bed carefully, eyeing his current outfit and realizing he wouldn’t be too comfortable sleeping in jeans and a button down, so her hands move swiftly to unbutton his blue shirt from top to bottom, leaving him bare chested when she tosses the shirt off to the side.

“I knew it,” he says, smiling at her when she makes a move to unbutton his jeans, sliding them down his legs, where they pool around his ankles in a bunch. “You want me, don’t you?”

“Liam, stop talking.” She pushes him back, gently against her bed so she can take the stiff piece of clothing off his body completely. She brings him back against her pillows, bringing her sheets and comforter up around him so he’s comfortable before she climbs in next to him. “You’re lucky I love you, you know that right?”

“So lucky.” He curls into her side immediately into her side when she settles against her sheets, laying an arm across her stomach. “You are the best thing that’s ever been mine.”

And when she hears the familiar song lyric roll of his tongue, she knows it’s gonna be a long night.

* * *

He blinks, met with the brightness of the day, head pounding so hard his eyes actually feel like they’re throbbing, trying to recall the events of last night before opening his eyes fully. He’s in Fallon’s room, as he usually is when waking up; he takes that as a positive sign. 

_Drinking with Sam._

His previous nights plans come to the forefront, remembering the bar the two of them agreed upon before everything else becomes blurry in his mind, unable to recall the details of their outing.

“Oh, good morning,” the familiar voice floats through the room, it couldn’t have been that loud, but it felt like she screamed the phrase at him with a megaphone directly into his ear. “Nice of you to join us today.”

“My head hurts.”

“Yeah, no shit,” she mumbles, turning behind herself to reach towards her nightstand, turning back towards him with two pain killers in one hand, a glass of water in the other. “Here take these.”

He accepts the pills gladly, swigging them back with a sip of the ice cold water before turning in towards the girl still dressed in her pajamas. He rests his head against her, nestling in against her chest, taking comfort in the way she immediately starts running her fingers through his hair.

“Thanks, babe.”

“There’s a coffee here for you, too.” He reaches up to pull one of her hands down, pressing a kiss to the inside of her hand, holding it tightly inside his own. “It’s not up for debate, you’re drinking it.”

“I don’t deserve you.”

His hand stays gripping onto hers, the feeling of her fingers brushing through his hair helping ease the pain of his headache somehow; comforting and familiar. They relish in the silence for a few moments, and he finds himself drifting off to sleep against the warmth of her body before she speaks again.

“How much did you drink last night exactly?”

“I might have had a few shots.”

She scoffs, a small laugh escaping her lips, hands stilling against his head when she mutters, “A few, huh?”

“Like…four. Five. Six at most,” he replies, and she immediately resumes threading her fingers through his light hair. He loves the way her digits play with the shorter strands of his locks at the nape of neck, the way her thumb rubs against the small strings of hair. “Honestly, everything’s a blur. I don’t even remember.”

“Okay, so what _do_ you remember?”

“Honestly?” His thumb rubs against the top her hand he refuses to let go of, drawing small patterns against the smooth paleness of her skin. “Getting to Northside Tavern with Sam and ordering our first round of drinks.”

“You were singing Taylor Swift into my hairbrush until 3am.”

“No,” he mutters quickly, because there’s no way that could be true. “You’re lying.”

“Oh, but I’m not. It was quite the show.” she says and he leans back then to look up at her. He’s unable to deny the smirk on her face, the brightness in her eyes that come so easily as she remembers her night. “Although, I do wish I were lying. I might’ve gotten a better nights sleep.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“I’ve got it all on video,” she says pointing to her slick black iPhone resting on the dark, wooden nightstand off to the left of them. “I can show you, if you want.”

“You didn’t post it anywhere, right?” It’s the first time he manages to lift his head up from the softness of touch to look her in the eyes. He hates the way there’s this shimmer in the blue color staring back at him, satisfaction gleaming all around as she lets him wait just a little bit longer in agony of her response. “Right?”

“Not _yet._ But, if you ever misbehave I’ve got some really good blackmail,” she smiles into her response, and all he can manage is a small groan before he falls aback against her resting form, the heat from her body relaxing him almost instantly. “Oh, c’mon, babe. Just shake it off. _”_

“Fallon,” he drags her name out in rebuttal. Her fingers instantly find their way back to his head, treading her fingers through it carefully, trying to ease the pain of the hangover she knew he must be dealing with.

He feels her shoulders fall up and down before responding with, “I just didn’t know you were such a Swiftie, Liam.”

“I feel like I’ve been hit by a truck.”

“Not feeling so _Fearless_ today?”

She erupts into the brightest of laughs and it almost takes the pain away from everything else he’s currently feeling from his night of drinking too much. The way she laughs at her own jokes, even if is at his expense. The way he just _knows_ she’s got a sparkling shimmer in her eyes right now at such a quick and witty remark.

But, he loves it. He loves _her._

Liam tilts his head up once more, gazing up at her from below, his tired eyes finding her amused ones. “I’m never gonna live this one down am I?”

She tries to look like she considers it for a moment, a hint of laugher still left on her cheeks, before cupping the side of his face with her smaller one and shaking her head left to right. “Probably not, no.”

“I am never ever drinking again,” he mumbles falling back against her form, letting his eyes flutter closed with every intent of sleeping the day away.

But Fallon couldn’t let that happen without letting at least one more jab kick at his side.

“Like _ever_?”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know.


End file.
